


How Long Have You Loved Me?

by resonatingkitty



Series: Writing Prompts or Short Fics [13]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, M/M, tumblr prompt fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 19:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7586251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resonatingkitty/pseuds/resonatingkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean’s not entirely sure when he specifically started to fall in love with Bray Wyatt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Long Have You Loved Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - “I think I’m in love with you and that scares me half to death.”
> 
> This is sooo lame and fluffy and I just I dunno.

Love. It’s a feeling, an emotion, that can be a mixture of so many different things - comfortable, happiness, wonderful, confusing, sometimes even downright scary.

In his case, his deal with love is very much the later.

The damnest thing though is Dean’s not entirely sure when he specifically started to fall in love with Bray Wyatt. He doesn’t know if it was something that casually happened over time and he refused to acknowledge it until now or if it was something that just came crashing down over him all at once. He has a feeling though that he knows it wasn’t something casual seeing as casual is something he’s well known for nowadays - perhaps had never been known for to start with.

He does know that somewhere along the lines, a quick, stress relieving fuck with a willing party turned into this whole complicated mess that maybe isn’t as complicated as he’s making it out to be. Somewhere along the line, he started wanting more. Somewhere along the line, he started wanting Bray as more than just a fuck buddy. It was somewhere close to the beginnings of their relationship too because he remembers catching himself more than once becoming impatient because he was having to wait for the next opportunity to sneak a few minutes with the Wyatt patriarch. That was back when the Shield was still a thing and they were waging war against the Wyatt Family.

Then after Seth’s betrayal, everything turned to shit. Dean would admit now that he did lost his way and ever his own fucking mind. He became blind with rage and hurt, wanted nothing more than to inflict the pain on Seth that he felt. He started pushing everyone away; Roman, Jimmy, Jey, Naomi, and even Bray. He’d pushed them all aside and focused solely on Seth. He didn’t even see what he was doing but he wouldn’t remain that way for too long. Admittedly it was Bray that saved him from that path. It wasn’t Roman or his kind, soft words. It was Jimmy and Jey with their constant insistence that he let the whole thing go. And it wasn’t Naomi and her lectures about how it was hurting him more. It was Bray’s attack that night at Hell in a Cell that opened his eyes.

Their feud that followed only blossomed their relationship further. It became less of a secret about what they did with each other and although it wasn’t something that was necessarily liked by Dean’s friends, they left him alone about it. He and Bray grew closer - closer than anyone thought they ever would.

Thus brings Dean back to the present, back to where he’s lounging on the bed that he shares with Bray in the cabin that he practically lives in now with Bray. The compound had slowly became his home over the past few months.

His attention shifts to the bathroom door as it swings open. He watches Bray emerge, fresh from the shower and completely naked. His eyes can’t help but do a once over and he couldn’t help the smile that pulls at his lips.

He stays still as the bed dips under Bray’s weight as the brunet joins him. Immediately he’s pushed down and Bray’s kissing him. He melts into it, reaching up to slowly run his fingers across Bray’s shoulders.

“You know darlin’” Bray says once he’s pulled back a touch so he can look down at Dean. He’s smiling, “if you thought any louder, everyone in the world would know the compound’s location in a matter of seconds.” He reaches up to tap a finger lightly against Dean’s temple as Dean’s brows furrow in confusion, “I could hear you darlin’ Could hear that mind of yours racing. Now I’m curious as to what’s gotten you thinking so hard?”

Dean snorts, turning his head to avoid Bray’s gaze. He bites his bottom lip as he tries to come up with something that would appease the brunet. He feels fingers gently grip his chin and his face is turned back to face Bray’s own.

“Don’t be thinkin about lying to me little lamb.” A smile is offered and Dean lets out a sigh.

“Was thinking about you, us” He mutters, averting his gaze.

“Oh?” Bray leans down to brush his nose along Dean’s cheek, “what about us?”

“I…” Dean pauses, makes a face, because he starts again, “I think I’m in love with you and-”

“You’re scared.” Bray finishes for him as if it had been the most obvious thing.

Dean scowls, “How did you -”

“Know?” Bray grins at the glare Dean shoots at him, “You’re like an open book to me darlin’. You wear your emotions on your sleeves and though it is confusing and misread by most people, I can see you clearly. I also know that this,” he beckons between the two of them, “is new for you. But I also know that you’ve felt the way you’re feeling now for a while.”

“Why did you say anything?”

“You would’ve denied it. Don’t say that you wouldn’t have because we both know that’s a lie,” Bray says, adds quickly when Dean opens his mouth to protest. He leans back down to capture Dean’s lips again in a quick kiss, “I waited for you to come to terms with how you feel and I’m more than overjoyed that you finally have.”

“I guess you love me too huh?” Dean asks with a sheepish grin.

“I’ve loved you since the first moment I laid eyes on you my dearest darlin little lamb.”


End file.
